RWBY: The Huntress and the Kitsune
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: The first intermission chapter is here. Naruto the eldest son reflex on a time when his baby sister was a little happier, and the promise that was broken.
1. Chapter 1

*Walks in and bows to the readers*  
Hello and welcome. The following story has been in the planning stages for a few months now and was put on hold until the end of Part two for RWBY. However I have been reading a lot of stories lately and decided that it was time that this story to come out.

So please pay close attention to the following profile, if you're new to any of my stories then let me welcome you. I write Alternate Universe stories because canon doesn't need to be done as a fan fiction, this can any number of things and with most of my Naruto stories I write Female Naruto (Known as Naru Uzumaki), unlike some authors though my version of Naru has both a harder and to some extend an easier life.

What I mean is that I have started having Konohamaru's mother (name changes depending on the story.) Raise Naru from the time when she was a baby. However in this story and since it a crossover and an alternate universe story, Kushina and Minato are still alive, I'll explain more about this later, but throw everything that you know about Naruto out the window.

I hope that you all like the idea I have for this story and especially at what I have plan for the bijuu. Before you read Naru's profile I want to go on saying that I had a hard time picking who I did for Naru's team, but I like the results though. So after the profile I hope that you enjoy the chapter and that you well let me know what you think. See you have the chapter for closing notes and so on.

Profile:

Naruko (Naru) Kendra Uzumaki  
Age: fourteen years old.  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: Classified (She had beaten people up who have asked you that question.)  
Hair Color: Red with light blond highlights.  
Eye Color: Blue with cat like pupils.  
Species: Faunus.  
Weapons: Gun Blades. (Final Fantasy 13 style as oppose final fantasy 8 styles.), Kunai knifes and back up 9mm Berettas.  
Skills: expert in bojutus, kenjutsu, martial arts, and ninjutus. Note: mastery of skills is in part that she had masters over the forbidden art of the Shadow clone jutsu that had help in her training. Naru's has mastery over several forms of martials including but not limited to, Monkey style, Tiger style, Frog style, and a new style that she had invented called Kitsune style.

She had study long and hard to combine each style to make her fighting style unpredictable in any form of combat. Naru is now studying the lost art of Fuinjutsu, or the art of sealing, use caution when fighting this young teen, she has yet to take a life but she has been known to put people in the hospital.

Background:  
Naruko is the youngest daughter to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. She has two older brothers and one older sister, however unlike other families Naruko has been treated with minor neglect, her older siblings had never played with her and her parents were always busy with work, her father is the current Hokage and her mother is the headmistress at Konoha Academy. At the age of ten to the age of twelve Naru had gone to a school on the outside of Konoha called Signal Academy. When she was there she had never been so happy in her life.

However her happiness had ended when Konoha had called her back for her final year at Konoha academy. Once back in her birth village Naruko life had changed and so did Naruko personality thanks to her family. While she doesn't hate her parents or Siblings she can't say that she loves them, despite them loving her.

Naruko has a fierce loyalty to her friends, she often sees them has the family that she should have. She is also loyal to her village, and despite the fact that she often calls her father and village leader an idiot and bastard. Around family Naruko is sometimes cold and unfriendly to them, outside of her family home though she is the kindest person anyone has ever meet.

This fact had made her friends wonder if Naruko was wearing a mask, or if she had multiply personalities. Inside the family home she is called Naruko while to her friends she is called Naru. Now that she is fourteen years old Naru's life is about to change again, but the question remains, is it a good thing or bad thing?

Xxxxxxxxxx  
RWBY: The Huntress and the Kitsune  
Chapter One: Enter Naruko Uzumaki, The Kitsune of Konoha.

"You called for use Lord Hokage?" A silver haired man with grey gravity defying hair and half his face covered asked as he and one of his students entered the office of the Hokage. The man known as the fourth Hokage looked up from his paper work to look at the man and his student.

Minato Namikaze looked at his youngest daughter as she glared at him. Minato had sighed for what must have been the billionth time that year. He had regretted what he had his wife had done to her. While the two have raised and loved their other children they had treated their youngest differently. Minato nodded his head before he said anything.

"Yes Kakashi, why don't you and Naruko take a seat?" The two made their way to the couch; well Kakashi did while the girl stood off to the side with her arms crossed while leaning on the wall. Minato took this time to look at his daughter.

She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans and black boots. _What's with all the black?_ Minato thought. Around her waist was a red utility belt wear she keeps her back up rounds for her gun blades and her Berettas. Since Naruko was left handed she keeps her kunai knifes on her left leg for easy use.

On her hands Naruko was wearing black glove with red metal plating on the back of her hands and forearms. She had the same type of metal covering her shoulders. The shoulder pads had the engraving of a snarling fox on them as well. She had her red hair done in a low ponytail that was held with a black band.

However it was her fox like ears that had caught his attention the most, _Shit she caught me staring._ Minato thought. Naruko's ears were held flat against her head as she had started growling at her father. "Keep staring at me like that Pervert and I'll put you back in the hospital." She said. "Again." Minato nodded. Minato knew that she meant it. A few days ago she had put her elder brother, Naruto in the hospital.

"Sorry, I can't get over at how much you've grown." Minato winced a little. Naruko frowned at him but didn't say anything. Out of their four children, it was Naruko that was more like their mother then anyone would like to admit. However Minato couldn't help if it was because of the minor neglect or genetics.

Kasumi, their eldest daughter has tried to smooth out Naruko's anger, tried being the key word. The family had tried to explain to Naruko that they did love her, but things didn't turn out so well. Before Minato couldn't say anything more Team Ten, lead by Asuma Sarutobi had walked in. "Um Asuma, you might want to put the cig out." Minato said while pointing to the corner.

Asuma turned to look and nearly dropped the cancer stick. That was went everyone heard a low growl. "Sorry Naru didn't know you were in here." Asuma said before he throws the cigarette out the window. Behind him his team just shook his head. A blond broke away from the two boys and walked up to Naruko and hugged her, the young red hair returned the hug and the two talked for a little bit.

"Now that everyone is here, we can get this meeting started." Minato said as he got up with some envelopes in his hand before he passed them to team ten and Naruko. "I been asked by Professor John Ozpin for a special mission. " Minato said as he returned to his desk. "He didn't get me any special details though."

Naruko looked down. Her eyes widen when she saw what was on the envelopes. It was a special invention to Beacon Academy. "Minato if this is a joke you better have ANBU ready to arrest me." Naruko told her father. Minato sighed. "Would it hurt for you to call me dad?" He asked throwing away the threat. "You know like you used to?" A growl was his answer.

"No, Naruko." Minato sighed out. "This is not a joke. Professor Ozpin said that he needed a small team for a long term mission for the next four year. In return for service he offered the team training and classes at his school." Naruko raised her eye brows. _Something smells like a rat._ Naruko thought as she looked at her father. _You're lying you son of a bitch._

Minato sweated a little bit when he caught Naruko staring at him. _ I hope this works. John if this does work I will own you until the day I die._ Minato thought. "The mission starts when the school year starts next month; however I want you to go earlier so you can get used to living in Vale for the next four years." Asuma team looked down at the invites in their hands.

"What about our senseis?" Ino Yamanaka asked. Minato smiled. "I was told that they can work at the school as honorary teachers." Both Asuma and Kakashi had raised eye brows. Naruko's eyes were twitching as she listens to her father. _Keep bull shiting me old man, you're pushing it._ Minato felt the killing intent from his youngest. _ I'm sorry Naruko, I truly am. But I'm at the end of my rope, if this doesn't work…_ Minato couldn't finish his thought. He loved his baby girl just like all his other children. However Naruko anger was his and Kushina's fault. "When do we leave?" Asuma asked. He too was sweating a little he could feel Naru's anger at her father from where he was standing, they all could.

"In two days." Minato said. "That should give you enough time for the teens to spend a little time with their families." He heard a scoff from Naruko. "Since when have you ever cared about family?" Naruko asked as she pushed off the wall and left the room. Minato sighed and looked at the others. Kakashi waited a few seconds after the door closed before he turned to Minato. "Sensei?"

Minato was on the verge of crying, he really was. "Now that Naruko is gone I can tell you what the real mission is." Ino held up her hand. "It's to help Naru, isn't Minato?" Minato nodded. "Two days ago Naruto made a mistake and called Naruko something he shouldn't have." Ino nodded having heard about what happen.

"Naruto is in the hospital, He's expected to live." Everyone nodded. "Guys listen, please do whatever it takes, Naruko anger is out of control. I'm hoping that with her out of the village, the source of her anger will help her. We love her; we really do, but…" Ino sighed.

"Did you ever tell her what you did to her attacker?" She asked. Minato shook his head. "Minato, have you tried talking to her? I know it might be much but it could help." Minato nodded his head. "We all tried. Kasumi is the only one she hasn't attacked, I don't know if it's because Kasumi is a doctor or if it's because she was the only one there when she woke up after the attack."

No one knew except Kasumi of course but she wasn't saying anything, unlike Naruko Kasumi loved her family, most of all her baby sister. "Kasumi had tried more than the rest of us." Minato rubbed his forehead. "I miss my baby girl who used to climb up on my lap as I did paper work." That had felt like it was so long ago.

Asuma sighed and turned to his team. "We have our mission." He told them. Shikamaru muttered a quiet troublesome but he nodded, he wanted to help his friend, more than anything, all of Naruko's friends did. "This mission is ranked S so if asked tell them the standard mission but keep the true objective a secret." Minato said.

They all nodded and left the room. Each one had their own thoughts about the mission. They were to live in a city that they have only been to a few times. Go to a school that taught young adults how to fight monsters, not just humans but monsters called 'Creators of Grimm' horrible beings that want nothing more than to kill humans.

As she walked Ino had her head down. "Asuma, do you think we can help Naru?" she asked. Naruko was like a little sister to her, and unlike Naru's Family Ino knew something that the others don't. Naru felt betrayed by her family when she true fully needed them the most. Over the years that feeling had turned to anger.

"I don't know." Asuma said. "If Naru ever found out what happen when Minato and Kushina found out what had happen, she may confront them." Ino paled. Only the higher ups knew what happen and no one is talking about it. However Ino knew a few things. The Village of Iwakageure was no longer standing and Kumo was still licking their wounds from an attack. "Remember to be at the gate at noon in two days." Asuma said. "Until then, dismiss."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kushina flinched when the door was slammed open and closed. An angary red haired teen walked into the room, took one look at her mother and growled. "Just so you know I'm leaving in a few days.' Naruko said. "But I doubt that you care and would be happy to be rid of me." Those words hurt the older red haired woman very much.

"Baby please, talk to us." Kushina said. She stood up and looked at Naruko in her eyes. Naru had her ears flat and she was growling. "Naruko, why do you hate us so much, what did we do to you?" Kushina yelled out. "You want to know what you did?" Naruko yelled back causing one of her brothers to look out his room. "It's what you and Minato didn't do!" Naruko yelled back as she made for her room.

She stopped and looked at her brother. "What?!" She yelled at him causing him to take a step back and shake his head. "No…nothing sis." He said. Naruko growled and walked to her room, slamming the door as she entered. Jiraiya, Minato and Kushina youngest son walked up to his mother and hugged her from behind.

Kushina was crying. She couldn't take the pain. Naruko didn't understand why they weren't there when she had woken up. She prayed, oh how she prayed that this mission would be successful so that she can have their sweet little baby girl back, but Kushina doubt it, and Kushina feared that her baby girl was too far gone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha Hospital-

A young blond teen was sitting in his bed thinking about what he had said to his baby sister. Naruto knew that what he had said was the wrong thing, and like the rest of his family, he too missed the sweet little girl that Naru once was. Naruto fist had tightened when he thought about what those two villages did to his little sister.

The door to his room opened, Naruto looked up and saw his sister walk in. "Hey idiot how you feel?" Kasumi Namikaze asked him. "Or do you feel like eating your other foot?" Naruto looked down. "Could you send word to Naruko, I like to apologies to her." Kasumi sighed. She sat next to him and petted his hair.

"I'll try, but you know how she is." Naruto nodded his head. It was hard to believe that he was the oldest and Kasumi was the second eldest. Kasumi was gentle and instead of becoming a Ninja of the village she became a doctor. Kasumi was there when Naruko had woken up after she was tortured by both Iwa and Kumo. While they didn't rape her like her family had feared, she was beaten while in their hands. Kumo was able to get some blood samples while Iwa just wanted to beat her for being the daughter of the man that nearly destroyed the village during the Shinobi War.

Kasumi was the only one that Naruko still listens too. "Father came up with a plan that he hopes will help her." Naruto looked at her. "Remember when we sent her to Signal?" Naruto nodded. It seemed like a good plan. Naruko had claimed down enough and had started talking to her family again through letters and e-mail.

But then she was forced to come back, and things had changed again. When Naruko had come back to the village, Kasumi was once again the only one that was there to welcome her home. Both brothers and parents were away on a special mission. Kasumi had explained this the best way she could to the young twelve year old, but it was too late, Kasumi knew that her family had abandon her.

"Doesn't she know that we still love her?" Kasumi looked down at Naruto, awakened from her thoughts. "I think she does, but she is so far gone in her anger that she only sees betrayal." Naruto winced at that. "Maybe we can make it up to her." Naruto thought. "I mean is it too late to still be there for her?" Kasumi thought about it for a little while. So only gave Naruto a smile before saying.

"I don't know big brother, I don't know."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha a day later.-

The next days was like walking on egg shells for the Namikaze family. Naruko would join them for family meals, all the while growling at them, well that was until Kasumi placed a hand behind her fox like ears and started rubbing the spot behind them, causing Naruko to claim down and start purring.

It was odd, out of the four children; Naru was the only one to inherent Kushina Faunus traits. Naruko had fox like ears, and she had a red tail as well. She had slants in her eyes like a cat though, but what made her look so cute were the three whisker like birth marks on her cheeks, however what took the cake the most was Naruko's purrs.

There were other traits but the family didn't need to worry about that. So for once the family had a quiet meal, although Naruto was still recovering in the hospital. Kasumi had passed on Naruto's message; Naruko said that she would think about it. She did for two seconds before she decided that it couldn't hurt to see what the idiot wanted.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha Hospital, afternoon.-

Naruko walked in to her brother's room. She growled when she saw Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto's fiancée, sitting next to him. After Naruko had attacked her brother, Hinata had gotten word about what happened and had attacked Naruko. The fight lasted more than ten seconds before Naruko started to kick Hinata's ass all over Konoha. However unlike Naruto though, Naruko did not put Hinata into the hospital, even though she had every right too. "You want me to leave?" Hinata asked Naruto. The blond shook his head before he turned to Naruko. "Sis, I'm sorry." Naruto said shocking Naruko. "For what?" she asked.

"Everything." Naruto said. "Naruko, you're my baby sister." Naruto sat up a little bit more. "I never meant to ignore you." He tried to take hold of her hand as he walked up to him, but pulled back. "I was lost in my anger, and was…" Hinata placed a hand on his arm, shaking her head. Naruko missed the exchanged though, she was shocked.

Hinata looked at Naruko; she could tell that Naruko was fighting her inner feelings. Hinata knew how Naruko felt, after all they both we're kidnapped, however unlike Naruko Hinata was saved by her father, when Hinata had found out what happen she had a panic attacked and explained that Naruko was taken as well, when she saw the looks on her father face she knew that Naruko was taken.

"Sis, mother and Dad had their reasons for not being their when you woke up." Naruto said. "I can't tell you because I was sworn to secrecy, but sis, you have to understand that we all do still love you." Naruko took a step back. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Hinata could see that Naruko wanted to forgive her family.

"I…I can't…I can't." Naruko turned around. "I want to forgive you guys, but I can't, I can't, I don't want to be betrayed again." Naruto eyes widen. Naruko thought that they were betraying her? How could she think that? "Naruko." Hinata called out softly. "I don't know how you're feeling but I know that you want to forgive them."

Naruko crossed her arms, but it wasn't out of annoyance, but out of fear. The two lovers could see that something was wrong. "I can't, not yet." With that Naruko left the room. Naruto looked down. "Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he took her hand. "Do you think that she will ever forgive us?" Hinata placed her hand on top of Naruto's other hand.

"Anata, if Naruko is anything like you." Hinata said. "Then I believe that she will." Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "It's a good thing that you're not like Jiraiya." Naruto paled. "Well at least not in public." Hinata said with a blush.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruko was walking the streets of Konoha, as she walked though she had on hand covering her eyes to prevent the people of Konoha from seeing her cry. Naruko loved her family despite what others have thought of her and her treatment of them.

_They don't understand._ Naruko thought. _I needed them by my side, I needed them and all I got was Kasumi_. Naruko walked into the house and closed the door. She didn't say anything and just went to her room to pack her bags. As she looked around her room she spotted a small fox plushie that her brother Jiraiya have given her for her sixth birthday.

Walking up to the plush toy she remembered that the card was underneath it. Walking over to her bed she sat down and looked at the card. On the front of the card it read: "To a very Special Girl on her Sixth Birthday." The picture was that of a red fox who was sitting with guests. In front of the fox was a birthday cake.

Opening up the card it was originally blink, so her brother had wrote. "Dear sis, it's your birthday, the day of your birth, and the day I gain a very special baby sister. May your day be full of happiness. Love you always baby sister. Jiraiya.

Tear started following in Naruko's eyes. She hugged the fox toy close as she had started crying. She wasn't being far to them. They loved her and how does she treat them? She treats them with hate; her fear has taken over of being betrayed. Even now, it felt like this so called 'mission' was a way to get rid of her.

Laying down on her bed Naruko held the little toy close to her chest along with the card that came with it, and for what seemed like forever Naruko started crying her eyes out. Wondering if her family really did love her, and this 'mission' was a way to try and help her, or if her fears where true and they was getting rid of her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Namikaze house, later that days.-

Minato walked in the door, he was home a lot earlier than he would normally be, he was home because he wanted this last night to be with his family, well Naruto was still in the hospital, but it was his baby's girl last night in the house until she comes home when she turns eighteen.

Seeing Kushina in the kitchen making Naruko's favorite for dinner. "Hey hon." Minato said as he hugged her from behind. "How's our little fox kit?" Kushina ears flatten a little. "Sleeping, she came home in tears." Minato blinked. "I tried talking to her but she turned me away."

Minato sighed. "Mina-kun, are we doing the right thing?" Kushina asked. The last thing she wanted was for Naruko to think that she was being abandoned again. Minato sighed, he thought long and hard about this. "We don't need Naru-Chan hating anymore then she already does."

Minato sighed. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. For two years Naruko had shown nothing but anger at us." Minato said. "We're not abandoning her again, but we tried everything that we could think of." Minato sat down as Kushina went back to her cooking. "John Ozpin is a good friend of mine." Kushina nodded, remembering the school teacher.

"I had to call in a favor, and send him Naruko's and the others school records." Minato sighed out as he sat back. "He'll probably has Naru's record from Signal though. Kushina, Naruko is in good hands, and this time, when she comes home for holidays and vacations, we'll be there with open arms." Kushina could only smile as Minato made that promise.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-The next day-

The Namikaze family stood at the landing pad where the carrier would land and then take the team to Remnant, a country that is on the 'outside' world of the Elemental Nations. Naruko waited not far from the landing zone checking her weapons. She had a frown on her face as the other members of her team had yet to show up.

Naruko found out that there would be more people going as well. However she was told that Team Ten as well as Asuma, Kakashi were going to be her team, and that the others were going because they wanted to be more than just Ninjas, one of them being Naruko's ex-boyfriend, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

They still had a few minutes before the transport would arrive. Standing up Naruko looked at the people that would be going with her. 'Okay listen up." Naruko said. "Remnant isn't like the Elemental Nations." The others were nodding. Naruko continued. "The main language is English." Everyone blinked at her. Naruko sighed, figures that no one knew the language.

"Okay don't worry about it. I'll talk to Professor Ozpin and see if we can get some of you a translator." Naruko stopped as Kasumi had walked up with a few bags with her. Naruko tilted her head as she saw her sister and…."Jiraiya what the hell?" The young man rubbed the back of his head. "It was dad's idea." He said.

Jiraiya was the third born child of Minato and Kushina; he was named after Minato's sensei, and to the horror of Minato, acts just like the older Jiraiya. He also has white blondish hair as well. However Little Jiraiya had one problem, that problem was that he likes the color orange.

Minato started rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, after I told you about the mission, I got an e-mail from Professor Ozpin, asking that others come as well." Minato said. "Naruto would be going as well but Hinata had put a stop to that saying that Naruto was far too old to go school."

Jiraiya muttered something under his breath. Naruko shook her head. "Tell me that you at least know English." Kasumi nodded. "I studied it a few years back." The tall blond said. Kasumi being the second oldest has blond hair as well; all of the older siblings had blond hair and blue eyes. Kasumi and Naruko looked their mother, more so for Naruko than Kasumi.

Their two brothers on the other hand looked more their father, Naruto often being teased for his girly looks, much like Minato was. "Little Sister, I'm going because I was asked too." Naruko gave her a look that caused Kasumi to smile. "Don't worry, I've been a signed as one of the schools doctors." Naruko smiled.

"My team was picked to go." Jiraiya said. "This means that I have to deal with this bozo for the next four years." Jiraiya said as he pointed to Konohamaru. Naruko sighed. The two used to be best friends until Konohamaru broke up with Naruko (something she still hasn't gotten over) not only ending their friendship but had also started some major fighting between the two.

"Damn it." The three turned around and saw Kiba Inuzaka walking up to them. "Does this school even know that Akamaru is my fighting partner? Why the hell do I have to leave him?" He asked. Naruko sighed. Kiba was the third member to her brother's team. However unlike Konohamaru and her brother Kiba was one of Naruko's friends.

"Sorry Kiba." Minato said. "I was told that animals weren't allowed." Kiba just muttered under his breath. That was went a Pink haired teen walked up to them and smacked Kiba on the back of his head. This last person was Sakura Haruno. "Deal with it okay, your little brother said that he would look after Akamaru." Sakura said. Kiba wanted to protest.

Sakura while not much older than the other three was the team leader. Their sensei was unable to go due to his wife being pregnant and had decided to say back. Sakura was named leader of the team though. Before anything more could be said, Kakashi and Team Ten had finally made their appearance.

"Sorry had trouble getting up." Kakashi said. Naruko rolled her eyes. "Asuma was saying good-bye to Kurenai." Asuma sighed. Luckily for him that he was missing his cigarette. "You're sure that she can't go Minato?" He asked. Minato nodded.

Kushina took this time to pull Naruko over to the side. Then she did something that she hasn't been able to do. She hugged her. The Younger red head stiffened not knowing what to do. "Baby, I want you to listen to me." Kushina said when she let Naruko go. "No matter what you think, no matter how you may feel. I love you. I will always love you." Naruko nodded.

"I know; it's just so hard to let go." Naruko said. "When I needed you and da…Minato the most, you weren't there." Naruko turned from her mother. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me? Waking up wanted to know if my parents still loved me after what happened. Wanting them to be there for their daughter when she got home?" Kushina shook her head, realizing that Naruko couldn't see her do so.

"Naruko, I can't imagine what it was like." Kushina said. "However I can't tell you why we were gone when you woke up." What Naruko said next shocked Kushina to the core. Not turning around Naruko said. "I know about Kumo and Iwa." Naruko back was still to her. "I know that in a fit of rage, both you and the Hokage had gathered several men and wage a war against the two nations, and destroyed them without mercy."

Kushina had a pale look to her. "You might want to tell Minato, that he may want to put his diary in a better place." Naruko turned around and looked at her mother. "Mo….Kushina give me some time. I want to forgive you, I really do, but I'm afraid, I'm afraid that the next time I need you, you won't be there."

Naruko walked back to the group. She was staying close to Kasumi. Proof that she was closer to her sister and that Minato had the right Idea in have Kasumi go. Well it was more like Kasumi had started kicking her father's butt, and demanding to go with her fiancé. Kushina smiled. Her to eldest children were going to get married.

Kushina knew about Naruto and Hinata, and from the sounds that she would sometimes hear, it seems that Hinata was very happy with her future husband. Kasumi and Kakashi on the other hand was a major surprise to all of them except Naruko. Kakashi was a few years older than Naruto and Kasumi not by much though.

They just became engaged when Kasumi had turned eighteen earlier in the year. Of course they had to wait until Kasumi was of age anyways. Kushina smiled remembering that Kakashi had asked Kasumi to marry him on her birthday, making the day even better for her eldest daughter.

The sound of the transport stopped all talking as the ship maybe its landing. "Well I guess this is it." Minato said to the group. "Jiraiya, I expect you to behave and no peeking into the girl's baths." Jiraiya blushed but nodded. Minato then turned to Naruko. "Naruko, sweetie, I hope that being away will help you found peace." The young red head nodded but didn't say anything.

He then turned to Kasumi and Kakashi. "Kakashi, if I found out that you took Kasumi virginity, I will hunt you down, do you understand me boy?" Kakashi nodded. All the while Kasumi was blushing a very deep red as she yelled out. "Dad!" Causing all but Naruko to laugh.

Naruko was the first one on the transport. "Miss, do you need a translator?" The Plot asked in Japanese. Naruko shook her head. "No, but the others will." Naruko said in prefect English. The Plot nodded and he started to hand out small devices that would allow them to understand what was being said. "Please talk a seat, we'll be leaving shortly."

It wasn't long as the transport had started to lift off. Naruko looked outside her window as the village of her birth had grew smaller and smaller by the minute. The frown on Naruko's face never left as she saw Minato and Kushina waving good bye.

To Be Continued…

Well that was the first chapter. I want to let you know that Naruko will get better. Also her name from now on will be Naru. I also made a mistake. I wanted this to be a Female Naruto story and instead I made it somewhat more of an original character. So is this still a female Naruto story? Probably not.

Oh for those of you who want to know here are the order of birth and their ages.

Naruto: First born, age twenty-one, Born October tenth. Engaged to Hinata Hyuuga (age nineteen)  
Has Blond hair and Blue eyes. No whisker marks though. He has heightened senses and agility. In keeping up with Tradition within RWBY, he is based off of Canon Naruto, somewhat.

Kasumi: Second Child, born April first (insert April fool's day joke here.) None Combatant, She had spent time in Remnant though to become a Doctor. She's eighteen years old, and is engaged to Kakashi (Age: 15) She's also trained by Tsunade. Named after Kasumi Tendo From Ranma ½.

Jiraiya: Third Child, Born October thirty-first. Named after the Super Pervert himself, has whitish blond hair, and is about fifteen with an upcoming birthday. Like his name sake he likes to look at naked women as they bath, or in general. However unlike the older Jiraiya, the younger Jiraiya doesn't have lines under his eyes but two whiskers like marks on each cheek. He's also better at writing then the Older Jiraiya, having written more romantic novels as oppose to the porn that the older Jiraiya writes. He goes by the pen name of Jira Uzuki, and of course he is based off of Jiraiya.

Naruko (Naru): Youngest child. Born December twenty-fifth. Age thirteen going on fourteen. Being the youngest she was a target for kidnappers. When she was six she was taken on the same night that Hinata was taken as well. However unlike with Hinata who was rescued right away Naruko was missing for more than a few hours. (It was the middle of the night.)

Having been kidnapped, and then beaten within an inch of her young life Naruko woke up in the hospital with only Kasumi next to her, unaware that Minato and Kushina were out of the village and wasting waste to but Kumo and Iwa.

She has three whiskers like birth marks on each cheek, blue eyes, and red hair. What makes Naru different is the fact that she is a Faunus, like her mother. She has fox like ears, her figure nails are almost claw like and a red and white tip tail. Naruko is mostly based off of Kushina than Naruto. Reason being is that well, I like Kushina.

Now that's out of the way. I have read a few stories where Naruto has a sister born the same day but is given the Fox's body rather than his chakra, and then is neglected and mostly forgotten. I wanted to do something different since the Bijuu are not seal into anyone. As a matter of fact, they're not even Bijuu in this story.

I guess what I'm saying is that the Ten (no typo.) bijuu will be creators of Grimm. Very powerful Grimms at that. More on that later though as the first one will be making an appearance soon. So I decided that Naruko will have PDST (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.) And I believe that it could work too.

Naru was very young when she was taken and beaten. When she work up her parents wasn't there to help her coop. Kasumi was, and she tried her hardest to help her baby sister, but it wasn't enough, so they decided to send her to Signal. She got the help she needed, but when she had returned home only to be greeted by Kasumi once more she snapped.

By not being there Naruko had started to have doubts that she was ever loved by her family at all (with the exception of Kasumi) and started to hate them. The PDST will play a part in the story as I want it to be the focus of Naruko's fear.

Now for pairings, I might make this a Naruko/Ruby story. I don't know yet. However as you can tell Naruto is with Hinata, Kakashi is with Kasumi (Minato had threaten Kakashi more than once about him taking his little girls' virginity.) Minato and Kushina of course, Jira has a crush on Sakura even though she's seven years older than him.

But it's possible that I might put Naruko together with (But not all) either be Shikamaru, Kiba, or Konohamaru. I let you guys decide. Pairing choices are.

Kiba Inuzaka  
Shikamaru Nara  
Ruby Rose  
Jaune Arc  
Konohamaru Sarutobi

The list is final, and I don't do Harem stories. Also I like you to pick for Jiraiya (Who will probably be going by Jira instead.) The choices are.

Blake Belladonna  
Yang Xiao Long  
Sakura Haruno  
Ino Yamanka

Also I would like for you to vote for some that I'm going to be calling Intermission of Konoha. These will be intermission chapters where the team sends reports to Minato and Kushina about Naruko. I plan to do at least eight of them. Two for each year that the team is gone.

Should Intermission of Konoha be written or skip?  
Yes or No

The choice is yours.

Kidan out.


	2. Intermission: Chapter one

I'd goofed. I didn't see it in time and well I'm not planning to go back and rewrite the intro to the first chapter. You're probably scratching your head wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well What I'm talking about is that the goof up was Kakashi's age. His a year older than Naruto (Not Naru) Putting him at twenty-two, the mistake though was that I had him at fifteen.

Anyways it seems that a lot of you would like to see the insert Interlude chapters. That's good because I was thinking about doing them anyways. Now with that said I decided to try something here, no it's nothing be just a flashback to happier times. Ruby and the rest of the gang aren't going to show up for another chapter or so.

Anyways I hope that you like the flashback chapter and smile at little Naruko and her older brothers and sister. That being said it might also be a short chapter. So enjoy, see you for some ending notes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Interlude Of Konoha  
Chapter one: When she was little.

Naruto Namikaze was the oldest of three little siblings; he felt that it was his job to look after his younger brother and sisters. However in his heart he knew that he had hurt his baby sister when she had needed him the most. He felt that Naruko hatred for the family was unfair, the day Naruko had woken up Naruto was on a mission to help a bridge builder in the lands of waves, by the time He had heard about Naruko's kidnapping His parents was on that war path.

He felt like crying when his little red headed sister turned away from him and started crying into Kasumi's arms. He would try to be there when she had night terrors about the kidnapping, but Kasumi was always there. Naruto sighed. Naruto loved his baby sister. They all loved the little red head. Naruto smiled a little at a happier time, back when Naruko was still a baby.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-13 years ago-

"Mew!" cried a little red hair baby as she batted at a ball. "Mew!" She cried out again. Naruko wasn't like other children her age; for one she was smaller than a normal child, she could move and play like any normal child at there, however Naruko was a Faunus much like their mother. Naruto rolled the ball back as his little sister have pounced on the ball.

She then would hit the ball back to Naruto, who would roll it back to his baby sister. It was hard to believe that the little red head was a fox Faunus when she acted more like a kitten. Naruto figured that he would never figure out the inner workings of a Faunus though. Don't mistake this for him disliking Faunus no he loved his baby sister very much.

Beside Naruko was just too cute not to like her. Her small fox like ears was soft when he touches them, and her tail would tickle his nose when he wasn't playing with her, however the odd thing about her would have to be her purring. When she is tired she would crawl up into one of her sibling's labs, lay down and start purring like a little kitten. "Mew?" Naruto looked at Naruko, who titled his head; this caused Naruko to do the same. Naruto smiled and he would sit up straighter, and she would follow his pastor.

Naruko had the special ability to learn even at her young age, and while she couldn't talk yet she could write, not very well mind you but then again she was still just a baby. Each of the siblings would play with her as well. Naruto would play with her while watching her; Kasumi would read to her and Little Jiraiya, and little Jiraiya and Naruko would take naps together.

All four siblings were very close. Naruto swore that he would become strong so that he could protect his family. While he was caught in his thought Naruko and crawled up to him and climbed into his lap. While she wasn't sleepy, she did start purring to get his attention. Naruto looked down and smiled at his baby sister. "Mew." She said with a titled head.

Naruto looked at the time and smiled. She may not be able to talk yet but he understood what she had said. "Would you like to watch me do my katas Kitten?" He asked. Naruko mewed and nodded her head. As Naruto moved to go outside he had gently picked her up and carried her outside. He sat her down in the grassy field and looked her in the eye. "Okay Kitten, I need you to stay here okay?" Naruko nodded her head. "Mew."

Naruto smiled and started doing some katas. As he was practicing, he didn't see the look in Naruko's eyes. She wasn't strong enough yet to start her training just yet but she had started to study his movements, she could do the punches though, as slow as they were, Naruko was still a baby though and somehow she knew this fact.

All the Namikaze children were smart, smarter than anyone would like to admit. Naruko seemed to be the smartest though, she knew things that other child her age shouldn't, but she was still a very young child and while she couldn't talk she could sense the mood of others. Like when her mother was crying after learning she couldn't bare anymore children.

Being the little Faunus that she was she had climb up her mother leg and laid in her lap like her nickname and had started purring. Naruko blinked as she watched her brother. He had an aura like field around him, and he moved through the katas. "Mew?" Naruko asked as she watched her brother. "Oh that's Naruto's chakra field Kitten." Naruko turned to look at a four year old Kasumi.

Kasumi sat next to Naruko as she watched her brother. "Mew?" Kasumi smiled. "No sweetie, not catra, Chakra." Kasumi said. "It the combination of sprite and body energy." The blond hair child said. She started petting Naruko red hair. The little girl started purring, everyone loved it when Naruko had started purring it just mean that she was happy. "Mew?"

Kasumi titled her head. "I suppose you could learn to use it like big brother." Kasumi said. "But not until your older sweetie." Kasumi smiled. Naruko nodded. Kasumi smiled at her baby sister and kissed her right ear. "Mew." Naruko mewed happily. She laid down on her sister's lap and decided that the warm sunny was making her sleepily. Kasumi looked down at her baby sister and smiled. Naruko was so cute curled up into a little ball. Her tail covering her nose and her soft purring was letting the older girl know that she was napping. She started petting her hair while she smiled. Kasumi made a promise to be there for her baby sister, she would try to protect Naruko's happiness. Always.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Present-

Naruto sighed. He looked to his right to see Hinata was still sleeping. The eldest Namikaze child smiled at his soon to be wife. It was an arrange marriage between the Namikaze and The Hyuuga clan, it was made in effort to kill the cage bird seal. The deal was made and Naruto would be the head of the Branch family to keep them in line.

The Main family would go to Hanabi, Hinata's little sister when she turns eighteen. This gave Naruto ten years to come up with a new way to protect the Hyuuga bloodline. Between his sister and his future wife and family Naruto had his work cut out for him.

Naruto took out a picture; it was a family picture that was taken eight years ago. Sitting in his lap was a beautiful six year old girl with her arms around his neck, next to him was his other sister Kasumi in a beautiful blue dress, and sitting in front of him and the little girl was Jiraiya, who had a goofy grin on his face. Behind the Siblings were their parents, a beautiful young woman with long red hair, and their father, the famous Fourth Hokage of Konoha.

It was the last picture of the little red hair girl, with a real happy smile on her face. It was the last family picture that they had were Naruko had loved and trusted her family with all her heart, two days after the picture Naruko was taken by two men, one was from Kumo, the other from Iwa.

The picture was the last remember of his broken promise, a promise that he swore to revenge even if it killed him. He swore that he will see Naruko happy once more, he swore on his honor. "Be safe baby sister." Naruto said as he put the picture away. "I love you." Naruto went back to sleep with tears in his eyes, and dreams of a happier time.

To be continued…

First off I like to state that yes this is short, but then again it's an intermission chapter, it was never going to be very long. The ending notes however will be long. Sorry but they are important. Please keep reading.

I hope that this gave you some insight to the Namikaze family. It was a little easy to make then the first chapter. Now this chapter takes place around the time Naruko and the others left that's why it's the first of the Intermission chapters. Other intermissions chapter will follow but for now this is the main one.

And I have to say, I like it. It gives us a look into the children's past, a look at both Naruto's and Kasumi's promise. Now I will tell you this, yes Naruto feels guilty about Naruko's kidnapping when he made that promise a long time ago. Now you're probably asking does this have any point with the story itself? Damn right it does.

Remember this Naruto is based off somewhat of Canon Naruto and all know that the idiot would go to hell and back to protect his friends and family. This Naruto is not different. He swore on his life to keep his siblings happy, so far he feels that he had failed when it came to his baby sister. So will he try and change this failure, you bet he will, how? Well I have an Idea but that will come later.

Now, as far as baby Naruko goes….I wanted cute, just down right cute and I had this funny little seen were Naruto was playing with Naruko with a piece of string, and Kasumi scolding him for treating her like a kitten. Which is what happen any ways but with a ball instead.

As for her mewing, will I have no clue what a baby fox sounds like, so I went with the next best thing, a kitten mew. Now Naruko is still a baby, but she's also a Faunus. I decided to try something here and make them more animal like in their first year of life, but that will change when she reaches her second year. I also made her smart.

Anyways I think that's yet. If you like the first chapter in the intermission of Konoha and would like to see more of kitten (fox kit) Naruko you know what you need to do. Well until then, Naru and the gang reaches beacon and Kasumi is picked as the unofficial representative of Konoha. So I hope to see you back for chapter two of Rwby: The Huntress and the Kitsune.

Until next time

Kidan out.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, the votes are in but they aren't finished yet. So far people are voting for Ruby which to be honest is what I was thinking. Ruby's carefree nature is what Naru needs, but the voting will continue for a while, probably to a few more chapters.

As for little Jiraiya, his voting is done, and Yang is more or less the winner. Yang reminds me of Naru if she was suffering for PTSD. The hard part though is writing her funny side, so bear with me okay, I was never good with staying in character and my humor is questionable at best.

How while it hasn't been brought up I think I'll tell you guys about the others Semblance. I had to think long and hard about this during the planning stages (remember this is my first RWBY story.) and I just decided to take the lazy way out. If you don't know what I mean than I'm sorry, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter.

Now I want to go on saying that I have finally, FINALLY saw the ending to RWBY volume two and I was blown away. Coco was awesome, and Jaune seems to be doing better, but if you ask me, they should have never made Ruby do the Matrix move, it wasn't funny when Donatello did it in the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles and it wasn't funny when Ruby did it.

On a more serious note though, I like to apologize. I originally planned this to be a female Naruto story and instead I made an Original chapter, umm characters. Let me know if you like how I'm writing Naru I know she may seem powerful but she has yet to face a Grimm, so you may be surprised, and just for the record, I hate cliffhangers, but if I somehow end in a cliff, don't hate me okay?

Oh and speaking of Yang and Ruby, they appear in this chapter. Again I'll try to make Yang as funny as possible, but don't count your cookies before eating them, I make no promises. See you at the end for closing notes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rwby: The Huntress and the Kitsune  
Chapter Two: Settling in.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Several hours after leaving Konoha-

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Konohamaru." Naru said as she looked at her ex-boyfriend with some hate in her eyes. "Welcome to…." Naru paused for a little bit but her brother had to put in his two cents. He smiled when he said. "Jurassic Park." Causing Naru to growl at him. "Yep sounds like a Raptor to me." Naru muttered something under her breath.

"Idiot." Naru sighed. "As I was saying welcome to Vale." She turned around to look at the other only to notice that they were half way down the road around. "Jerks, every last one of them." Naru muttered. She turned her head and saw that Kasumi was standing next to her. This was before she realized something. "Hey Dumb assess, you're going the wrong way!" Naru yelled at them.

Kasumi sighed. _It's going to be one of those days._ The eldest sister thought. _At least it looks like Naru is a little less stressed._ The others came back after Naru had yelled at them while pointing to her right. Turning they saw the tower that was part of the best combat school to even exists. Naru turned to look at the school.

If she wasn't called back she would have gone to Beacon in two more years, Naru frowned, and so should she be thinking her fath…Minato? Probably. She did miss her friends from Signal though. _I still owe Blondie a black eye for spilling my ramen._ Naru thought with a frown. As the group made their way to Beacon to talk with the headmaster of the school Naru was lost in her thoughts.

_She better be staying out of trouble._ Naru had a small grin on her face. _I owe that bitch a black eye and a beating; no one messes with my ramen. _

Xxxxxxxxxx

-At a bar-

A young blond hair teen was fighting off several men at a time before she had to stop what she was doing as she sneezed a few times. It was long before she felt a cold chill run down her spine. _Yikes, the last time this happen was when…._ Her eyes widen when she realized she knew this feeling. _Oh no please not her anyone but her._

Xxxxxxxxxx

-A few minutes later-

Kasumi was glaring at the group. How the hell was she dragged into this mess again? Oh yeah they voted her to do this. She looked into the eyes of her little sister which relayed her message. _I'm sorry sis. _Kasumi sighed. Taking everyone's files with her the young woman made her way to the office of one profession Jonathan Ozpin.

Knocking lightly on the door she heard a soft come in. Kasumi open the door and walked into the office. She took a calming breath before she started talking to the silver hair man. "I'm Kasumi Namikaze; I am the eldest daughter of Minato and Kushina Namikaze." Kasumi said with a bow.

Professor Ozpin bowed back. "I'm Professor Ozpin; it's nice to finally meet you Miss Namikaze." He said. "Please take a seat as I'll explain a few deals." As Kasumi took a seat the Professor had offered her something to drink. Kasumi politely declined. "As you know your father had asked me a most unusual request." He started. "He had asked me to let his young daughter to join my school. I'm curious as though as to why he would make the request."

Kasumi sighed. She was afraid of this. Looking at Professor Ozpin she knew that she had to tell the truth. "My father is the Fourth Fire Shadow, or as we call he the fourth Hokage." She said. Ozpin nodded his head. "This means that he has a lot, and I do mean a lot of enemies." Kasumi pulled out a file. "My little sister at the age of six went through a most terrifying and horrible experience in her young life. The File in her and was marked: Naruko Kendra Uzumaki. Ozpin was curious at the name. Kasumi saw the question in his eyes. "Naru decided to take the Uzumaki name instead of the Namikaze name in hopes of reviving the clan." Kasumi explain before she continued. "After Naru was bought back, she was in a small coma from what had happen." Kasumi sighed.

"Professor I won't lie, Naru Is suffering from PTSD, or Post Turmeric Stress Disorder." Kasumi said. "Naru woke up to only one person, me." Kasumi said. "When she found out that Mom and dad were away, Naru gave into her depression." Kasumi did not look happy.

"What Naru didn't know though was that Mom and Dad were getting revenge for Naru." Kasumi sighed once more. "At first she was quiet and kept to herself, and then the nightmares came." Professor Ozpin just sat back in her chair. "Naru grew into depression, I had tried to help her as best as I could, When I was younger I had left the village to start training in the medical field, I wanted to help Naru so badly." Ozpin nodded having read Kasumi's file.

"While I was off during my training, I had learned something." Kasumi closed her eyes. "When Naru was eight, she had tried to….she had tried to kill herself." Ozpin sighed. "Naru was depressed, fortunately it didn't last when I had come back home." Kasumi smiled a little. "For two years she was improving, then dad decided to send her to Signal Academy at the age of ten." Professor Ozpin noticed the disapproving frown.

"Naru was pissed." Kasumi had continued. "I mean royally beyond all reason pissed." Kasumi moved her sleeved up to show a lite scare. "She felt that her family, including me had betrayed her, when in fact we were trying to help her." Lower the sleeve. "Naru had attacked me by accident, she did calm down, that was when we realized, she need help out side of the village." Kasumi nodded to Naru's file.

"I'm sure that you had read Naru's file from Signal." Kasumi said. Ozpin nodded his head. "Her file had shown that the first few days were hard, getting into trouble with a server violent emotions." Kasumi nodded. "It did improve though. Her reports from her teachers and the school councilor had stated she was doing better."

Kasumi once again nodded. "Being around people has changed Naru, especially being around Faunus." Kasumi rubbed her hair. "Professor, we're we come from Faunus are treated with equal respect, they also make damn near fine Shinobi." She said with a smile.

"Did Naru ever tell her family that she made Student council president?" Kasumi blinked. "She signal handily change the people hearts about Faunus which had made up most of the school." Professor Ozpin said. "I heard though a friend that the school had suffered a wonderful Student council president."

Kasumi thought about this. "It makes sense; Naru has this ability to change people's hearts." Kasumi smiled. "It's what makes Naru so special." Professor Ozpin could see the love that Kasumi had for her little sister. Kasumi was smiling and then she sighed once more. "Up until a few months ago, Naru seemed to have changed."

Kasumi was debating whether or not to tell him but knowing her father he didn't leave anything out. "Naru literally had a violet break up with her ex-boyfriend." Kasumi said, wishing that she had brought something with her that would be stronger than coffee. "What made the change so badly?" Professor Ozpin asked.

"Naru was in love for the first time outside of family." Kasumi said. "She had opened her heart not only to us but to her boyfriend, they were together for a year and a half before Naru found out that he had been cheating on her, the whole time." Ozpin blinked. Something like that, given Naru's history and the trauma, he would have expected Naru to explode.

Kasumi looked down. "Professor, I'm going to be honest." She started. "I think this is a bad idea. Naru has violet mood swings and with the way some people are with Faunus I fear someone may get seriously hurt and my baby sister is going to have to spend the rest of her life in a padded room." Professor Ozpin looked down at Naru's file.

He looked though them and had thought about what Kasumi had told him. He had also talked with one of Naru's old professors, Dusty Qrow, had said that Naruko was a very bright child and that while she does show signs of always being on guard, she is very friendly. So why was Naruko's sister saying otherwise.

He thought about what Kasumi had said earlier, with a sigh Professor Ozpin had decided to Let Naru, her team and the others into the school. The child needed help and with this year's students he had a feeling that Naruko would be able to fine the help she so desperate needed, plus the school had councilors to help the young teen, plus with the team from Konoha here he had two extra teachers and an excellent doctor if Kasumi's file was to be believable so it was a win-win.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said. "I decided that I will let you, and the rest from Konoha in." Ozpin then reached into his drawer and out several devices. "These are called scrolls; they're given out to the students after they pass their tests, but seeing as how they have forms to fill out, I'll give them to you now." The professor said.

"It's traditional to have partners. Usually this would have been the first person they make eye contact with." Kasumi nodded. "However I was asked not to split the teams up." Kasumi nodding conformed something. "I take it the teams were made before hand?" He asked.

"Yes, when a student had graduated they are placed into teams." Kasumi said. She too was placed on a team before she decided that being a ninja wasn't for her and signed up for the medical program. "The teams are meant to balance each other out." Ozpin then saw something that did not belong on her face, and angry look.

"Naru's teammate though was an ass." Kasumi said. She looked like she wanted to though something. "Little bastards' name was Sasuke Uchiha." It wasn't lost on Ozpin's face when she said was. "Little shit turned traitor last year. Dad was so pissed that he had kick the little bastard's ass." Kasumi blinked and blushed a little. "Sorry, just thinking about him tricks me off." Ozpin nodded. "I take it; it had something to do with Naruko?" Kasumi nodded. "Not just Naruko but some of the other girls from their class." Ozpin decided not to ask. "I'll keep the teams together but during Initiation all eight must take part and will be the last ones allowed in the forest."

Kasumi nodded in understanding. "They then will have a time limit to get to the center of the forest at a temple were two relics will be waiting." Kasumi wanted to ask something, but Ozpin held up his hand. "Don't worry, like I said, I will keep the teams together. The relics will be in a different area of the temple." Kasumi sighed.

"Well, I believe that concludes our meeting." Ozpin said. "Is there anything that you would like to ask?" Kasumi thought about it. "Did dad give any information about where we would be staying?" Professor Ozpin thought about this._ Minato, you knucklehead._ Ozpin thought Minato had forgotten to set something up for their stay in Vale before the start of the school year.

Deciding on something Ozpin said. "Hold on one minute, I'll set up some housing for you and the others at a Hotel." Kasumi nodded, it wasn't going to be an apartment but she could live with stay and a Hotel for a few weeks. She grinned shortly after Ozpin and hung the phone up. "I have gotten you two suites at Vale's Holiday Inn." Ozpin said. "It's under your name though."

Kasumi nodded. "I'll be sure to bill it on Dad's credit card." Kasumi loved her father she truthfully did; hell the whole village loved him. There was just one problem. Her father was an idiot, a very lovable idiot, but an idiot none the less. "I may have to hell at hell later about that though." Ozpin nodded.

As Kasumi got up she shook hands with the Professor before she turned to leave. _She is a lovely young woman._ He looked down to see the picture of one of his soon to be students. _Minato, I'll try the best that I can to help Naruko, but like I said old friend, if the council ever got a hold of what you've done, there may be hell to pay._

The Professor prayed that it didn't have to come to that. The Elemental Nations was an independent Country that wasn't govern by the Alliance Council. They had free trade route within certain boarders while others did not. Konoha being the most advance out of the…well He guess he can say the five great nations anymore, out of the three great nations.

Still the Alliance loves to rub their noses into things, while trying to maintain peace. Minato in the matter of days after rescuing his daughter had gone to war with not one but two nations, and won. The Nation of Iwakageure was nothing more than a crater after Minato had used a new type of weapon called a Chakra bomb.

Fortunately Minato had never had them mass produced, otherwise who know what would happen. As far as Ozpin knew Minato had ordered the design of the bomb destroyed. It was just two powerful. It sent a shudder down Ozpin spin, no one wanted the return of a nuclear weapons, they were just too dangerous if they got into the wrong hands, like the White Fang.

However, Ozpin could feel it in his gut that something was going to happen. Something that was beyond his control. He wasn't sure but his feelings were telling him that a war was going to happen, and soon. Ozpin was never wrong when he trusted his feeling, but this was one time that he prayed that he was wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Pervert!" Naru yelled out as she had punched Konohamaru into the wall. "I expected this from Jiraiya not for you!" Naru was about to kill the young Sarutobi heir. She was stopped by Asuma who glared at his nephew. Kasumi sighed. She knew she missed something. She walked over to Team ten as Naru kept trying to reach Konohamaru as Asuma held her back.

"What happen?" Kasumi asked. Ino turned to look at the older blond and smiled a little. "Nothing." Ino said causing Naru to stop trying to kill Konohamaru and to look at her friend. "Nothing?" She started. "Nothing, that little pervert groped me!" Naru yelled out. "Let me go! I'm going to kill him!" Asuma sighed he had to hold her in a way that prevented Naru from attacking him.

"Ha! As if." Konohamaru said. "You have nothing to grope." That did it as the air had turned cold. Over the years Konoha had learned a few things. One: never cause an Uzumaki to spill their ramen. Two: Never and I mean never insult an Uzumaki female. "What did you just say?" Naru asked. If you're dumb enough to do so you won't make it out alive.

"I said, you're about as flat as a board, you have no ass and your hair looks stupid." Rule number three: Never insult Naruko Kendra Uzumaki's hair. Naru loved her hair because it remains her of her mother hair, which Naru had thought was really beautiful. Asuma had to let Naru go, if he didn't he was going to be in a lot of pain. Naru started growling. Her hair started to fly up and, Kasumi had to blink, because it had looked like Naru's hair had split into nine tails.

"Naru." The red head turned to look at Asuma. Asuma did not want to do this but his nephew had it coming. "You may hurt Konohamaru; just try not to put him in a coma." Naru grinned and turned to Konohamaru, the next few minutes had the hall of the school filled with the screams of the young Sarutobi.

Xxxxxxxxxx

An hour after Kasumi had treated Konohamaru for his wounds and placed duct tape over his month Kasumi had taken the group to the hotel that they would be staying for a month. Kasumi had an evil grin on her face as she had used her father credit card. She was literally making her father pay for the month. This of course was so out of character for the blond though, Naru liked it.

Of course Kasumi would have to tell her father though. Naru yawned, for some reason she was a little tried. Kasumi figured that it must be jet lag and let the group to their rooms. Kasumi had other grin on her face as she turned to the guys and handed them their keys. "The guys will be in this room while we girls will be in the room one floor up." Kasumi said.

Kakashi wanted to say something. Kasumi stopped. "Sorry sweetheart, but unless you want to spend time with use girls, you're out of luck." Naru was glaring at Kakashi, causing the twenty-three year old to sweat drop. "Umm I wasn't going to ask that." Kakashi said. "I was wondering why you and the other girls get the bigger room." Kasumi blinked. "I was told that the rooms were all about the same size." Kasumi said. "Besides." Kasumi took a quick look at Naru. "The room we're staying in is smoke free." Kakashi nodded in understanding, Asuma was going to go nuts if he doesn't get a smoke soon.

Kakashi nodded his head and led the guys into their room. Kasumi then lead the girls to their room one flight up. Kasumi was thinking about something that she had said to Professor Ozpin earlier. She looked at her little sister. Naru had taken to the Uzumaki name instead of the Namikaze name. Kasumi didn't understand this at first, but then she realized something.

Naru had a greater understanding of seals, something that their mother and her side of the family had. Kasumi and her two brothers didn't have this skill. Naru also had red hair, something that was common among the Uzumaki clan. Again Naru's older siblings had blond her. Then there was the most shocking of all things.

Out of the history of the Uzumaki clan, there has only been a few of the clansmen that has ever had special chakra, In Naruko's case, it was a Chakra sword. It was a katana like sword that was made out of pure chakra. Kasumi now understood why Naru had taken to her mothers' last name. Naru was literally the last hope of a clan that was killed in the beginning of the third Shinobi war.

Kasumi handed the key to Naru seeing as how she knew how to use it. Once the door was open Naru made her way to one of the bed and fell down face first. She was out like a light two seconds later. With a smile, Kasumi just shook her head. She may not know it but Naru was a goof just like their father. _Speaking of which._ Kasumi had thought with a grin.

She was so going to enjoy this.

To be continued…

Man I feel sorry for Konohamaru, but remember he is still young, even if he is a teen. I won't be bashing him the whole time and I don't hate Kono. Now Sasuke on the other hand, I hate his guts. Anyways I know that I said that I would have Ruby and yang in this chapter that changed when I couldn't figure out how to bring her in.

Yang on the other hand had the perfect spot. Yes, Naru knows who Yang is and is out for her blood. Hey she may be a little angst but she is still an Uzumaki, you don't mess with an Uzumaki when they're eating ramen.

Well the it so until next time Have Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Kidan out


End file.
